


The Sound Of His Thunder

by Savageandwise



Series: It's Alright To Hold Back The Night [2]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Early Oasis, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Noel gets back from touring with 'The Inspiral Carpets' to discover Liam has joined a band.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: It's Alright To Hold Back The Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	The Sound Of His Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt of the week was: the sound of thunder
> 
> The title is from 'Beware My Love' by Paul McCartney and Wings one of my faves.
> 
> This fic is set in the same world as my fic 'Let Me Be The One.'
> 
> Please comment! Thank you so much.

This you have to see, you think as soon as you put the phone down. Liam, your Liam, singing in a band. You laugh out loud. 

_Fucking hell!_

Louise rolls her eyes at you. _Now what?_

 _We're going to The Boardwalk,_ you tell her. _Our Liam's joined a band._

_Playing what? The triangle?_

_He's the fucking singer!_

This you have to see. This ought to be fan-fucking-tastic.

Liam is nervous as fuck. He's sort of weaving about on stage like a clown. Like he's trying to be Ian Brown. You can see the tension crackle all around him. He's electric. He looks good on stage despite the pathetic posturing, looks like a fucking star. You're stood in the front with Louise and Paul, trying to seem bored. Liam stares right at you and then turns away. And then his eyes find your face again like he just can't help himself, right? And it's so fucking humiliating. You look around to see if anyone else is seeing it but they're all either looking up at the stage or into their beer. They can't see your brother looking at you like...like...like...He shouldn't be looking at you like that. 

Louise gives you an amused little smile and all at once you want to tell her to piss off. This is private but he's doing it in front of everyone. Some forty odd people. _Take me_ , Liam is singing. _When I'm young and true, was it me or was it you?_

You can't remember anymore. All you know is that it was wrong. It was just once. No. More than once. Too many times to count. Liam pressed close, his hands everywhere, his mouth everywhere. Wrong. 

_Why has it taken you so long?_

Because it was wrong.

Liam's voice is shocking. Slightly nasal, drawling and strangely tender. And accusing.

_Take me if you think you're right, do it now before it's light._

There's power in his voice. There's drive. There's thunder hiding there underneath the velvet. You could build a future on Liam's voice.

_Why has it taken you so long?_

When you finally did it, the relief was so intense it was almost better than what came next. Nothing will ever feel like that first touch. Your hand sliding over his dick, silky, hot and hard for you. The way he fell into your arms, that whine of pleasure.

 _Fuck_ , you say out loud. 

_Fucking awful, innit?_ Paul says, watching your face.

 _It's something_ , you say distractedly. _He's something._ You curl your lip in derision to cover up your amazement. 

Paul watches you for a bit in silence then he speaks. _I didn't reckon it'd be our kid up there on stage. When it's you been writing all them songs._

You shrug. _He doesn't mind making a fool of himself, right? When I get up on that...that...that stage, right? When I get up there, it'll blow your fucking head right off._

You walk away to get another beer. Your knees are like jelly.

_Take me, take me, don't ask why._

You don't know why. You couldn't stop yourself. You had to do it. And then you had to do it again. And again. And then you couldn't live without it. It's been so long now. You've been away so long on tour and that. If he touches you now you won't be able to hold yourself together. If he touches you now you'll die. 

_That was fucking fantastic, that._ Liam said, tripping after you like an overexcited puppy. He's pleased to see you but trying to hold it back. You fold your arms over your chest, tilt your head critically. _Who wrote that take me song?_

 _I did! With Bonehead,_ he amends.

You nod once and then walk away to join Louise. Liam looks proper crushed.

You wait days before you get him alone in the room you used to share. You wait until he starts to think you aren't coming anymore, right? You're off your cake with lust. Feverish and shaky. He's squirrely and chatty. You can read his mind. He's thought this through, as far as he ever thinks things through. You know he's dying to kiss you. 

_So how about it?_ he asks. He's talking about the band. He wants you to be the manager. You don't answer him, you just push him up against the wall and hold him there. Somewhere between a chokehold and an embrace.

 _I knew it_ , he gasps. _I fucking knew it, you know. Fucking knew you still wanted it._

 _Shut up_ , you hiss. _You always ruin it with your endless gabbering._

You slip a hand down his keks, stroke him till he's panting in your ear. He twists his head, tries to catch your mouth but you're not having it. You cover his mouth with your hand and he kisses your palm, over and over. He bites down on your thumb as he comes, spills all over your hand, all over himself. 

_The state of you_ , you say sharply when he catches his breath. _Clean off before Ma comes home._

You give him a look like you're disgusted. But all you want to do is lick his spunk off your hand. He ignores you. 

_So, are you gonna do it?_

_Do what?_ Your stomach turns with arousal. You picture him spread out beneath you and it's wrong, wrong, wrong. And fuck, you want it.

_Join the band, you thick cunt._

You consider this for a moment, lean in and grip his hair hard. 

_That fucking hurts!_

_Does it?_ You give his hair another tug, kiss him full on the mouth. His arms come up around you. This is it, what he's been waiting for. You pull back to catch your breath. His eyes are closed, lashes thick and long against his flushed cheeks.

 _If I join your band I own you_ , you say sternly.

He stares at you open-mouthed like he's trying to decide exactly what you mean by that. Startles you with the intensity of his wide blue eyes. Then he nods. All his swagger is gone now. All his careless arrogance. You could do anything to him right now. Anything.

_I own you, right? Seven days a week._

You could do anything.


End file.
